Herobrine
Herobrine is (according to creepypasta) Notch's dead brother, possibly Nidarc's brother too. We have no idea. Legends say he is the king of the Nether, sort of an inversion of Notch, ruler of the sky dimension, and Jeb, ruler of villages and the Overworld. He makes ghastly experiments, such as reanimating Pigmen. He also destroys the leaves on trees and sets out traps for minecraftians. Powers and Abilities He runs and swims faster than the player, he can teleport, can differentiate every material and block, has the ability to build and destroy and is in Creative mode. He takes up 2 forms-Canonical and Vengeful, In his Canonical form he stalks the player and disappears if approached. In his Vengeful form, he enslaves the player in traps-waits for them to enter his dungeon and seal them inside or teleport behind them and kill. He breaks the player's creations and steals from their chests. Able to control other mobs but extremely rare, wants to kill the player doesn't care about killing other mobs. Might be able to revive dead mobs still extremely rare. Is Herobrine Real? Currently, Herobrine has not been proven present in any version of Minecraft. However, you can have Herobrine present in your PC world by downloading a mod or have a player wear a Herobrine skin activated. On the Xbox version of Minecraft, players that download various skin packs, may come across multiple Herobrine variants. These include the standard skin and Zombie Herobrine. As for there being a real Herobrine incorporated into the game, Minecraft developers have stated that they would one day like to have Herobrine as part of the game. In Fan Stories Personality Herobrine is completly evil, having no equals in physical power gives him extreme pride. He is extremly mean killing anyone or anything with no hesitation *Birth of Herobrine: Herobrine is Steve's brother Sam turned evil by the Nether King. *The Cyan Shirt League: No one has any idea what the heck Herobrine is up to, but we're sure it's nothing good. After all, is this bloke ever donating to the community? I didn't think so. *The Story of Minecraft - Herobrine is a major antagonist and the brother of the main antagonist, Lairobrine. *The Journey- A Story- Herobrine is known as Edward Brine in the far past. He came from England in the 17th century. He finds his way though the island before finding an amulet. Upon wearing it, Notch and Jeb banish Herobrine to the Nether, but he escapes back into the Overworld. *Alone Again/Dark Outside These take place after CSL and FoH, so Herobrine is up to something, as always. *Herobrine's Revenge: He is the main villain of the story who plans to destroy the Overworld. *Legend of the End: Herobrine had destroyed a distant, forgotten planet. Now he wants to destroy ours. *Herobrine: The Final Attack: Herobrine is revealed to be Steve's brother, Hank. He destroys Heroesburg atop the Ender Dragon. *The Herobrine :Joseph finds himself in a city that Herobrine makes people and makes them fight to the death or he kills them *Herobrine's Origins :Herobrine Is revealed to be a man named Steve Brine. Who Goes crazy after finding a amulete . he is then banished to the Nether Where he took Notch's spell book And turned Minecraftia into a world of Apocalypse, Where only 1 survivor is left *Herobrine's Curse After Herobrine is killed. He returns, Only to Kill 1 of the players friends when they celebrate about Herobrine's death *Minecraft's Quest Even though he did not appeared yet, Herobrine will be the enemy. Trivia *He is based off Creepypasta's story. *His coding does not appear in any of the game's files for any version. *Many popular Youtube videos on'' Minecraft are based on Herobrine. Quotes ''"I've publicly told people there's never been any such thing as Herobrine, and that I don't have any dead brothers, and that letting too many animals die in lava is a fool proof way to summon him but that you don't need to be afraid of him. He only means well, he's looking out for you, trying to warn you of the dangers you can't see. There certainly are NO physical manifestations of Herobrine that will sneak out of your computer if you leave Minecraft ''running at night, looming over you as you sleep with his pale eyes inches away from your face, as he tries to shout at you to wake up. Sometimes you wake up with a jolt, and he's gone, and all that lingers is the memory and faint echo of his wordless screaming. Of course it was just a dream. There's no way a morally dubious ghost with a god complex could at any point decide to haunt the children who play my game "for their own good", as there is NO SUCH THING. etc etc ''-Notch Gallery face2-300x300.jpg Herobrine.png herobrine1.png th.jpg thCAPRIJIM.jpg 30757_407197772685183_2003508954_n.jpg th1.jpg 20120527117b25658f277b25658f297b25658fpng.png heronbrine-is-good-now_84442.jpg herobrine-mod-600x300.jpg 2012-04-28_18_20_31.png minecraft-herobrine-statue-building-creation.jpg HerobrineRobed.jpg|Herobrine, in Mailjesuru's stories Lairs / Homes *The Nether *The Overworld (when angered or wants to attack) *The End (Going to his brother Nidarc) *Aqua Dimension (When underwater for 40 seconds) *Darkness Dimension (His creation) *The Void (His current prison. But he will escape when the time is right) References Powerful/God-like beings Category:Gods Category:Herobrine